Law, Principle, Theory, Rule
Law is the codified public conscience, a product of social mentality that civilized the world replacing fistfight by an argument of what is right. As long as the pugnacious sensation is alive in the nerves, the mind does not think and no law can be born. It is true not only the victor, but also the vanquished. This is a way of life where emotions grow hot and do not subside unless they are spent. One universal rule is that it takes a very very long time for such heat to cool down. In Indian mythological, God destroyed a human incarnation of evil taking the form of a lion, and then it took six months for his anger to subside. Before reaching the Mind the body has to pass through the energy of the vital. How is Law born? A negative member of a community, who harms it, does not stop his harm by advice, or threats or even corporal punishment. He stops only when he is killed by someone else. This is the experience. Long after, maybe centuries, the community achieves the same compliance from its deviant members when the collective decides on the punishment. Perception of this phenomenon as a fact was the beginning of Law. The collective discovers that its word is law. The capacity of the collective to award punishment deters the entire community from acts injurious to it. Law was born when the will of the community acquired ultimate power. There is a distance between will and conscience. Human will, individual or collective, can be used vindictively. As long as the will prevails, the erring individual or one accused of erring is subject to the whim of the collective, not to justice. Only when the collective conscience is well formed does Law have any scope. But now the collective is poised to create law. Laying down a law is a mental act. It takes a longer time or a greater experience of the mind with events in which human propensities express diverse capacities to generate the material needed to formulate law. Codification is not only an act of the community, but it is its mental act. But codification is an act of the administrative mind of the collective. The collective, even when it is right, can be crude or clumsy. The administration is a structure. It acts within the limits of structure. Having codified the will of the people, the administration must be at great pains to convince the monarch who is often a dull brute. To convince him of the reality of the law, the administration has another delicate task to perform. It cannot offend his vanity or even pride. The monarch may love to be just, but his own inner urges impel him to enjoy the crude expression of the brute strength. Only law, which passes this test, survives. Even here the implementation of law will err on the side of the king’s brutality. To stem that tide, over the years, through every experience procedures have to be designed and the collective must wait for the king to offer his ultimate sanction by adherence to it. For this law to be implemented by the lower orders of the administration, it must be converted into rules. Rules vary with events, regions, persons and milieu. The first occasion when the European world codified a law that was sustaining was the Roman Law. To this day it is that law that rules the world. In India, laws were mostly based on tradition, as the constitution is unwritten in Britain. Human Science lists about 1000 truths and refers to them as principles, rules or laws for the purpose of study. The laws that govern life are as infinite as Infinity. These laws express in every act and remain constant throughout time and space. They are also self-evident. More than 20,000 such laws have been identified and compiled. Definitions & Distinctions :*'Law' is the essence of consciousness expressing in the plane of Force. :*'Principle' is the expression of that Law in one aspect of that plane. :*'Theory' is a comprehensive description of Law, Principle and Rule. :*'Rule' is the Law of the particular. Examples of the difference between these concepts #'Harmony' ##''Rule'': Every employee should attend work without fail. ##''Law'': The company is a child of the society. In the measure the company is in tune with the aspirations of the society, the company is energized to grow at the same rate as the society. ##''Principle'': When employees identify themselves with the company, they too grow and rise within the organization. ##''Theory'': This rule, principle and law are all governed by as single theory: ‘Harmony is conducive to growth’. #'Freedom' ##''Rule'': Prosperity issues out of hard organized work. ##''Law'': Freedom is the greatest incentive to growth of all types. ##''Principle'': For a country to prosper first it must have freedom. # Attention ##''Rule'': Attention achieves in teaching children. ##''Law'': All learning is self-learning in education and other fields. ##''Principle'': Treating the child as your equal draws the very best from the child is known. # Relationship ##''Rule'': You will be treated by others as you treat them. ##''Law'': Men are attracted to women. ##''Principle'': In marriage, each tries to dominate the other. Theory #Theory follows practice, does not precede it. #A theory reveals human potential more clearly to the comprehension. #Society reaching the stage of theorizing would have saturated its practical experience. #Theory enables the development process to acquire more than double speed. #Theory enables errors to be weeded out before practice reveals them. #Theoretical knowledge enables us to locate missing links. #Theory explains the theory of obstacles and helps to remove them. #Theory helps to discover a rare resource. #The best strategies can be arrived at by theoretical knowledge. #Theory helps to avoid pollution. Laws are valid on all planes The fundamental principles of consciousness are valid for all planes and all fields. Examples of laws that are valid on all planes include-- # Strength succeeds. Flow of energy is from a more intense point to a point where pressure is less. # Force precedes Form. Force meeting Force gives rise to Forms. Form contacting Form creates sensation. # Durable forms have structures. Structures need to change with the wider changes. With time, structures can become rigid. Rigid structures are anachronisms. # While in Romance one is in eternal adventure. Romance is adventure of consciousness. Romance admits of no structures. Marriage is a social structure. The structure of marriage kills ever-growing Romance. # Growth never stops. When growth stops, it is followed by decay. Growth can be stopped and reversed, but change does not stop. Expression of Laws differs according to the plane The expression of the laws differs according to the conditions of the plane in which they are acting. Examples of laws that have different expression in different planes include -- # Accomplishment is determined by receptivity # Basic laws hold good in all planes and in all minute activities # Life exists in millions of dimensions and changes occur on all these dimensions # Survival, Growth, Development, Evolution are the successive stages of social change and within each stage all the four stages are inherent Laws are the same for the Individual, Organisation and Society # The Individual is the smallest unit while the Society is a whole. The Organisation can be big or small but is intermediary between the Individual and the Society. # The laws by which a mayor functions, a general commands, a father runs his family or a man seeks fulfillment in his romance are the same. They are laws of accomplishment. Examples of laws are the same for the individual, organization and society: # Learning # Experience precedes theoretical knowledge # Growth is by taking and giving # Inner determines the outer Category:Principles